The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a moving walkway for loading and unloading guests from vehicle rides.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks contain a variety of rides providing unique experiences to each park guest. Some amusement park rides include a path and vehicles that travel along the path. Typically, these paths begin at a loading station where guests enter and/or exit a vehicle and end at the same station, completing a circuit of the ride. Certain rides may include vehicles that do not stop at the loading station. Rather, the vehicles continue to travel along the path, albeit at a relatively slow speed to enable guests to enter and/or exit the vehicle. In some cases, a ride may use a platform that travels at substantially the same speed as the vehicle at the loading station to facilitate loading and unloading from the vehicle. These moving platforms may form a loop that travels with the vehicle. Edges of the platform are generally straight lines and are positioned to be in contact, or close to contact, with the vehicle. However, it is now recognized that the vehicles may not include flat surfaces and thus, gaps may form in between the vehicle and the platform. Further, it is now recognized that the gaps may cause difficulties for guests getting on or off the vehicles.